Creen
by Supaira Kyandi
Summary: "Menyenangkan? Yah, memang sebuah kehormatan untuk bisa menjadi fracciòn Nnoitra-sama. Kukira aku bisa lebih dipercaya setelah menjadi fracciòn-nya, ternyata sama saja." # thanks for all the prays for my national examination. yumi is here! warns inside.


Pedang berbentuk sabit kembar milik Nnoitra_-sama_ nyaris memeluk leherku.

"SIAPA yang menyuruhmu IKUT CAMPUR?" bentak Nnoitra_-sama_. Aku membuatnya marah. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak perlu membantu Nnoitra_-sama_ menghadapi pukulan manusia lemah bertubuh besar ini. Ini hanya insting, demi Tuhan.

Bahkan aku tak percaya Tuhan.

Bergerak sedikit saja; kematianku benar-benar diiringi alunan melodi abstrak detak jantungku. Aku tak tahu apakah ada pembuluh vena di dekat sana. Memang aku tidak terluka; tak ada bunyi _clak_ yang terdengar; tak ada aroma asin darah; tak ada cairan bersuhu tinggi di bahuku.

Jantungku berdentum lebih kencang seakan aku memang akan mencium aroma **kematian**. Cukup hanya instrumen ini yang mengiringi kematianku. Walau sebenarnya aku berharap lebih… seperti tidak mati. Aku yakin aku tak akan mati. Karena sebenarnya Nnoitra_-sama_ juga bukan orang yang sekejam itu.

_**Ah—**_

Tapi aku benar-benar takut pedang ini maju lebih mendekati pembuluh darahku. Entah itu vena atau arteri, aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting, saat ini Nnoitra_-sama_ bisa membunuhku sekali tebas.

"_Moshi-wake arimasen_, Nnoitra_-sama_," aku sungguh berharap ia memaafkanku dengan hanya kalimat itu. Aku mengatakannya dengan hati, Nnoitra_-sama_, walau hatiku memang tak lagi ada di tempat yang seharusnya. Masih ingin. Aku masih ingin menginjak jejak kakinya.

Aku punya hati, kurasa.

—_**aku dimarahi—**_

Tidak cukup dengan hanya permintaan maaf saja ya, Nnoitra_-sama_?

"… Dia memberikan serangan terakhir yang terdiri dari sisa seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa. Ada satu dibanding seribu kemungkinan Nnoitra_-sama_ akan…"

"TIDAK ADA! Tidak ada cara brengsek apapun yang bisa! Bahkan orang yang bisa menghancurkan tubuh ini tak ada di dunia ini! Jangan pernah kamu lupakan itu! Aku ADALAH espada paling kuat!"

—_**oleh orang yang kukagumi.**_

Dan aku diampuni.

Aku pernah diberi pelajaran tentang bentuk '_percaya'_ milik Nnoitra-_sama_ oleh seorang números **beberapa tahun lalu**. Nnoitra-_sama_ tidak pernah memberiku kepercayaan? Salah.

Walau aku takut pada Nnoitra_-sama_, aku senang ketika diberi kepercayaan olehnya. Kali ini ia memang tidak percaya padaku. Mungkin dia takut aku celaka karena terkena pukulan manusia itu.

Memang rupa dari percaya yang ditunjukkan setiap orang berbeda-beda, dan números itu bisa melihat rupa dari kepercayaan Nnoitra_-sama_.

·xxx·

_**Creen  
><strong>__Bleach ____ Kubo Tite_

_**abstract**__, almost plotless, confusing, canon, a bit romance, almost heavy diction and i made it as ic as posible. don't like one of 'em? you better leave __**now**__. no exception! i've warned you. _

·xxx·

Benci—

Aku membenci sorotan sejumlah números yang memandangku. Semenjak aku menjadi fracciòn Nnoitra_-sama_, aku sering mendengar namaku dikecap lidah merah mereka. Bibir mereka meluncurkan namaku dengan lincah. Dan namaku tak pernah diucapkan mereka tanpa menyebut nama Nnoitra_-sama_ terlebih dahulu.

—benci karena aku harus selalu dikaitkan dengan Nnoitra_-sama_. Aku tak bisa berdiri sendiri.

Tidak. Mereka tidak iri. Mereka takut.

Bukan. Aku bukan arrancar yang sama kuatnya dengan Nnoitra_-sama_. Aku tidak ingin dipandang menakutkan sebagaimana Nnoitra_-sama_.

Aku menapakkan jejak di pasir-pasiran Las Noches. Menghadap ke sisi yang berlawanan dari para números yang sibuk membicarakanku. Entah membicarakan tentang bagaimana aku meminta Nnoitra_-sama_ untuk menjadi fracciòn-nya atau hal lainnya.

Ah? Bagaimana aku meminta untuk menjadi fracciòn Nnoitra_-sama_? Aku memintanya setiap ia selesai berduel dengan Neliel_-sama_. Kalau números-números itu iri, maka lakukanlah hal yang sama. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Karena itu mereka memasang tatapan takut kepadaku…

… karena aku memohon kepada Nnoitra-_sama_ yang dikenal kejam.

Keluar. Keluar. Sekarang aku hanya ingin keluar dari Las Noches. Entahlah, di dalam membuatku merasa kecil karena terus disandingkan dengan Nnoitra-_sama_.

Di luar Las Noches memang banyak sekali pohon-pohon rapuh. Mudah sekali pohon-pohon itu meluruh. Di bawah perpasiran ini ada kehidupan… atau kematian? Penghuni Hueco Mundo menyebutnya HutanMenos.

Aku ke bawah sana? Tidak. Untuk apa aku ke bawah sana? Membasmi menos? Mana mungkin.

Batu itu—itu, batu besar, itu, yang ada di sisi kanan Las Noches—adalah tujuanku. Itu satu-satunya benda yang masih cantik setelah Las Noches diHueco Mundo. Batu itu tak kasar.

Aku kemari setelah dijadikan arrancar oleh Aizen_-sama_ dan dilabel sebagai arrancar ke-50. Keesokan harinya juga kemari, sayangnya aku tak duduk di batu itu seperti hari sebelumnya karena ada yang menempati.

Kalau ditanya siapa, aku tidak tahu. Hanya melihat punggungnya tertidur di sana. Tampaknya laki-laki. Untuk beberapa detik aku merasa sedang melihat sosokku sendiri tertidur di sama—karena ia pirang. Laki-laki memang suka tidur, apa salahnya aku membiarkannya? Kaupikir arrancar hanya bertarung? Kalau begitu tengok espada ke-0, Yammy Llargo_-sama_.

Hari ini—sebenarnya aku tidak tahu hari ini hari apa karena hanya bulan yang bisa aku tatap—aku tidak duduk seperti waktu itu. Tebak, apa yang kulakukan?

Tidur.

·xxx·

"Hei, hei, Arrancar! BANGUN!"

… Siapa itu? Yang pasti bukan Nnoitra_-sama_, dia sedang rapat bersama espada lain dan Aizen_-sama_.

"Kamu mau dimakan menos? CEPAT BANGUN!"

Menos? Aku tidak pernah melihat menos berkeliaran di dalam Las Noches. Orang ini ngawur. Kalau di luar Las…

Aku membuka mata cepat-cepat. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah warna ungu senja menghablur seperti kristal. Aku menggosokgosokkan mata dengan jari telunjukku. Ternyata bukan ungu, warna hijau lumut seperti kristal _emerald_-lah yang tadi menghablur. Setelah satu kali mengerjap lagi… pirang yang kulihat.

"Oh… kamu bangun. Cepat bantu aku singkirkan menos ini," katanya santai.

"Bukankah kau bisa lakukan sendir—"

_DAR!_

… Cero?

"Seperti itu, hah?" kata arrancar itu dengan wajah kusut. Dia yang melakukan cero itu? Cepat sekali. Aku melihat ke samping. Kenapa cero yang dilakukan arrancar itu tidak berhasil?

Berikutnya aku berdiri menginjak pasir _Hueco_ _Mundo_ yang sama sekali tak berkilauan. Aku meraih zanpakutou di balik punggungku masih dengan wajah mengatuk. Yah, demi menyelamatkan arrancar lemah ini.

Berlari mendekati menos hitam itu lalu melompat. Tapi cero merah ros menyambutku, aku menahannya dengan memunculkan zat solid dalam cakram yang menyatu di zanpakutou-ku lalu—_BRUG!_—jatuh. Payah, payah, payah! Apakah ini kekuatan arrancar yang diberi gelar _satu-satunya_ fracciòn Nnoitra Gilga?

Hah!

Aku melirik arrancar tadi dengan mata cokelat lunturku. Dia tersenyum seringai lalu duduk di batu tadi. Ap—jangan-jangan dia menger… Aku tak boleh berpikiran buruk.

Sedikit menggunakan sonído lalu aku melompat muncul di belakang menos itu. Mengayunkan zanpakutou-ku sambil menunggu koar-koar erangan menos itu. Menos itu mengerang. Aku puas, tapi aku tak memasang senyum ganas seperti yang dilakukan Nnoitra_-sama_. Aku melompat turun—walau aku tahu akan naik lagi.

Menos itu berbalik. Ternyata menos ini lebih payah dariku. Warna merah menyala itu muncul di depan wajah menos ini. Akan mengeluarkan cero lagi? Tanpa banyak menunggu aku menaiki udara lalu menebas topengnya dengan zanpakutou-ku.

Menos itu berubah menjadi kepingan asap hitam lalu musnah seraya aku jatuh ke atas pasir. Aku hembuskan napas lega lalu menoleh arrancar pirang tadi. Setelah dipikir lagi dialah laki-laki yang waktu itu tidur di—

… Ah, sepertinya bukan laki-laki. Dia perempuan. Tapi aku bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta atau apa. Arrancar tidak lahir dari rahim, karena itu percintaan antar arrancar sangat tidak penting. Parahnya aku mengira dia laki-laki. Wajar, waktu itu aku hanya melihat punggungnya.

"Bodoh, kamu lihat apa? Mataku ada di atas sini."

Seklise apapun kata-katanya, itu tetap mempermalukan.

"Sonído-mu lumayan cepat untuk ukuran números," komentarnya. Aku membuka sedikit bibirku dengan heran lalu berdiri. Kubersihkan seragamku yang penuh pasir abu-abu. "Bagaimana? Masih mengantuk?"

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, aku menjawab, "Mungkin."

Arrancar perempuan itu tersenyum sinis. "Padahal tempat ini dekat dengan Las Noches, tetapi kenapa ada menos?" gumamnya. "Kamu mau tahu, kenapa?"

"Karena kau mengerjaiku. Benar begitu?"

"Ya! Pintar sekali, Tuan. Aku memancingnya kemari. Dan tolong cankam ini baik-baik, ini tempatku! Tempat—"

"—tidurmu. Aku tahu. Maaf."

"Ah… bukan masalah besar, sih. Kalau kamu mau kita bisa miliki berdua." Dia menoleh padaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku mengangguk tanpa melihat kristal _emerald_-nya. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan." Mana mungkin aku menolak tawaran perempuan. Aku bukan laki-laki kejam.

"Oke. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Memangnya kau **tidak tahu**, Nona?"

"Ah… ketahuan. Namamu, tentu saja aku tahu. Bagaimana? Apa Nnoitra_-sama_ sering memarahimu?" Dia menghadap ke gurun pasir di depannya.

"Tentu. Aku tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal tertentu tanpa izinnya. Rasanya seperti dipenjara."

"Oh. Kukira menyenangkan."

Aku menoleh mencari mata hijau zamrudnya. "Menyenangkan? Yah, memang sebuah kehormatan untuk bisa menjadi fracciòn Nnoitra_-sama_. Kukira aku bisa lebih dipercaya setelah menjadi fracciòn-nya, ternyata sama saja."

"Sebelah mana yang sama?" Dia membalas tatapanku.

"Misalnya kau akan diacungi zanpakutou sabit-nya sehingga jantungmu terasa ingin pergi meninggalkanmu jika kau berlaku seenaknya—dia tak pernah percaya padaku. Bahkan dia bilang ingin membuat zanpakutou-nya menjadi sabit kembar. Semakin menakutkan."

"Tuh kan, benar, menyenangkan." Aku menajamkan penglihatanku padanya. Dia menatapku. "Aaah, maksudku dia tidak mempercayaimu, karena itu kamu tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal seenaknya. Mungkin dia takut kamu celaka atau apa. Baik sekali, 'kan?" Aku menghela napas. "Dan ketika kamu boleh melakukan hal ini atau itu—ketika kamu diberi kesempatan—dia **percaya** padamu."

Aku terkejut akan testimoni gadis ini. Sudut bibirku tergelitik untuk tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya dipercayai Nnoitra_-sama_—dia jarang mempercayai. Menyenangkan, eh?"

"… Ya. Setelah diingat lagi."

"Oh ya, aku hanya melihatmu sebagai kamu, bukan _fracción _Nnoitra-_sama_. Maaf kalau aku agak blak-blakan atau apapun itu. Dan kenapa kamu sopan amat sih?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sejak detik ini, aku merasa menjadi _fracción_ yang paling beruntung.

Tidak seperti Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Avirama Redder, Findor Carias, Choe Neng Poww, Nirgge Parduoc, atau Ggio Vega; _fracción_ dari Baraggan_-sama_ yang diperintah seenaknya.

Bila Baraggan_-sama_ dalam masalah, mereka boleh membantunya dengan mencelakai diri mereka sendiri. Ia tak keberatan _fracción_-nya terluka. Kepercayaan Baraggan_-sama_ tak terasa. Tidak seperti Nnoitra-_sama_. Nnoitra_-sama_ tidak sembarangan. Aku baru menyadari seberapa seringnya aku dipercayai Nnoitra-_sama_.

Dia tak sering memberiku kesempatan.

Karena ketika aku tak diberi kesempatan, ia tak percaya padaku. Setiap aku diberi kesempatan, Nnoitra_-sama_ **percaya** padaku. Dan percaya bukan sekedar kata manis bagaikan permen—gula-gula yang diberi campuran minyak perangsang wangi aroma dan rasanya.

Aku bersyukur menjadi satu-satunya fracciòn Nnoitra_-sama_, sejak gadis números ini memasukkan pengetahuan tentang kata percaya ke dalam otakku.

Percaya bukan sekedar kosakata. **Abstrak**—aku tak bisa menjelaskan. Sulit dijelaskan, layak sulitnya menjelaskan… _cinta_.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya, sangat."

Gadis arrancar itu tertawa. "Panggil saja _'Kakak'_."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Aku arrancar ke-34. Aku lebih tua dari kamu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Menoly." Dia menoleh lalu untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tulus untuk_**ku**_.

·xxx·

**.:terminado:.  
><strong>1594 words | 29.04.2011 | 17:00 PM

·xxx·

_tenga en cuenta__:_ gimana? gimana? bingung ya? _delete_ aja nih? aku bingung gimana cara menjelaskan tentang '_percaya'_ (_creen_ dalam bahasa spanyol) yang ditunjukkan nnoitra. abstrak sekali. ;_; aku mencoba menjawab **'mengapa tesla-**_**kun**_** cinta sekali pada nnoitra?'** dengan menyisipkan karakter perempuan itu. intinya cara menunjukkan kepercayaan itu beda-beda—ngga selalu dengan kata-kata.

untuk lebih jelas tentang _scene_ pertama lihat episode 159 (_seiyuu_ tesla itu _seiyuu_ muramasa lho!) atau chapter 263 saja ya. oh ya, nama tesla-_kun_ ndak disebut di _fic_ ini lho—bingung mau tulis 'tesla' atau 'tesra'. dan, pedang arrancar memang disebut zanpakutou, ndak salah kok. tau ngga? nnoitra itu sayang sama tesla-_kun_. pas tesla-_kun_ hampir mati, nnoitra kasih peringatan hati-hati sebelum dia ditebas kenpachi. oke, oke, nnoitra buat nel. :|

oke. bingung banget ya? _i don't know how to put it in simpler way. _ini untuk perayaan selesai ujian nasional dan perayaan dibeliin _earphone_ baru. :) #ngawur doakan NEM-ku indah (baca: 40.00) ya. maaf banyak bacot, hanya memberi alasan. lain kali tidak begini kok. :D

.

.

.

_#np: magnet – kagamine rin & len_

—_spiral__**candy**_


End file.
